


Hide-and-Seek

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hide and Seek, I am back at it, M/M, Thats two one shots in less than a day, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru play Hide-and-Seek with Ren and Ran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek

“Ready or not, here I come!” 

Makoto looked around his room where he was completely out in the open. Honestly he was really bad at playing hide and seek with Ren and Ran but that never stopped him from trying his best. Without a second thought, he jumped into his closet and quietly shut the door.

With a content sigh at his hiding place, he settled his back against the cool wood… or what we was supposed to be cool wood. 

He was about to scream before his mouth was muffled with a soft hand. 

“Shh” Haru whispered in Makoto's ear from behind.

Makoto jumped forward, turned around, and squinted his eyes in the darkness, vaguely making out the outline of Haru's lean figure.

“Haru?” 

Haru nodded and brought his finger up to his lips to quiet his boyfriend. Makoto nodded and stared down at his lover. They were in close proximity, practically chest to chest as Makoto tried to calm his breathing from getting scared earlier. Haru looked up at him and pecked his cheek as an apology, careful not to make much noise. Makoto smiled and enveloped Haru in his arms as the door opened to his room. They heard the twins checking under the bed and behind the curtains. Makoto's hold on Haru got a bit tighter as the twins neared the closet.

“Found you!” They screamed in unison as they opened the closet doors. 

They both squealed at the image of their brother holding Haru tight in his arms. “That's not fair! I want to hug you too!” Ren ran towards Makoto and soon thereafter so did Ran.

Makoto had to step out of the small closet with both Haru and his siblings hanging onto his arms. Heaving them a few inches off the ground, Makoto collapsed onto the bed with Haru on his chest and the twins at his sides. 

The room filled with the twins giggling and soon Haru's soft laughter. 

Makoto looked down at his loved ones all laughing on top of him. At that moment he had a thought about his future with Haru and the possibility of kids. They hadn't talked about such things but he knew that as long as he had his boyfriend and family by his side, he would surely live a happy life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM KINDA RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR ONE SHOTS so if you all have any requests or ideas for this series, i would greatly appreciate :V  
> (IF u do have any requests or ideas just message me on tumblr or send an ask. My tumblr is thoseswimmingdorks so ye. If you don't have a tumblr well idk i guess comment on here)


End file.
